fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Creekville/Events
Scheduled on the real-time clock of a player's hemisphere, events can happen in their town that celebrates a specific thing. The following is a list of events in Creekvile that are premade by the game and can occur. This will be categorized by months. January New Year's Fest (Jan 1st; Dec 31) - A festival after the New Year's Countdown where a few exhibits show many memories from the past year, sharing new year resolutions and memories. Ambition Day (Jan 15th) - Townspeople try to accomplish their goals and dreams by helping out around town, or working very hard. This would sometimes raise charity towards important needs. Musical Monday (The Third Monday) - Every third Monday of January, people are able to make as much music as possible. Near 6 o' clock, band parades will still marching across Downtown. Lunar Festival (Jan 25) - A parade roams the streets of downtown, including a plastic lantern dragon held by people. During night, lanterns are sent floating into the sky. Febuary Groundhog Day (Feb 2nd) - People head to the Garden Burrows where Bucky the Groundhog comes out. If he doesn't see his shadow, he announces Spring will arrive early. Vivid Fires (3rd New Moon) - Many people gather around to watch the Aurora Fox fly across the midnight sky, as seeing it early will have a chance of good luck and a wonderful tomorrow. Valentine's Day (Feb 14) - A community celebration of romance in which small gifts are traded out to each other and share relationships. Zodiac Day (Feb 25) - The year's Chinese zodiac will be celebrated in the form of varied fortunes, masks, items, and even special occurrences depending on the zodiac's traits. March Gods' Day (Mar 10th) - A god/goddess or more can be chosen by one villager, as that is what they'll represent for the day. As that god/goddess, they will have to support their role and control. By the end, villagers will be each scored of how well they did today. Shamrock Day (Mar 17th) - Villagers celebrate Patrick, the Clover Saint, by wearing green. Four-leafed shamrocks can only be found on this day, granting much good luck. Spring Dawn (Mar 20th) - As the first day of Spring, townsfolk will spend their time outdoors, checking out the stands in the park, and helping the community gardens. Town Anniversary (Mar 24) - This is where the villagers celebrate the anniversary of Creekville. Old or scrapped items return from the shops, exhibits are placed to show the game's history and scrapped ideas, etc. April April Fools (Apr 1st) - Fool around, tell jokes, and pull pranks on others! Jester Neversoul would go around tricking people, and will never stop until the end of the holiday or someone keeps catching him in his schemes enough. Rain Dance Day (Apr 5th - 7th) - It will always rain endlessly during these days, and a few villagers celebrate this strange occurance by holding a Rain Dance party. Egg Hunt (Apr 12) - The Easter Bunny sets eggs that contains prizes around the fields, and villagers go around with baskets to collect them. If able to catch the easter bunny early, he will give you an extra chocolate egg. Adventure Day (Apr 16) - This is where villagers can go explore outside but near the town. Adventurous villagers will especially love this event. Exploring gear is also sold at the Market. May Spring Cleaning (May 2-6) - During these days, townspeople try to help clean up their neighborhood of town. Cleaning groups are created to pick up littered trash. Mother's Day (May 10) - On this day, thank-you gifts are given out to caring mothers, even if they're far, and even receive visits from their children. Lovely Heritage Week (May 15-22) - It's time to show your cultural side. Whenever cryptic or human, plant or animal, anyone is free to show off their native heritage and culture. Memorial Day (Last Monday) - Veterans who died while serving in the Maero War and so forth are visited by their loved ones and relatives, honoring their courage. June Graduation Day (Jun 8) - The last day of school, where students celebrate their hard work and Academy pride by wearing graduation robes and caps. After this day, the Sword & Shield Academy will be closed until late August. Olympics Week (Jun 10-17) - On each day of this week, a certain sport competition is hosted, which would be recorded live on television. After the final competition, the winner is chosen. Father's Day (Jun 21) - Much like Mother's Day, fathers receive special thank-you gifts and special visits from their grown up children and so forth. Hero's Festival (Jun 25) - A party is held year-round to celebrate the many heroes that have protected and helped the Earth for many centuries. Sometimes special gifts are given to other residents who have majorly supported the town for a while. Recurring These are events that occur more than just year-round. Tourneys - These are competitions that happen monthly where some have to compete for a certain goal in order to win. At the end of that month, 3 top winners will be picked, and 1st will receive a trophy. Herofisk League - Happens every two months, in which adventurers or top tourney winners will compete in the biggest league yet. Each round offers a certain task to beat, and the one with the most passes will win the Sword Statue. Category:Subpages Category:Creekvile Category:Events